Funky Tattoo's and Body Piercings
by rjfanfiction
Summary: The anual Slytherin and Gryffindor Seventh year bash is going on, the group heads to a body shop, randomness ensues, made for laughs


It was the Slytherin-Gryffindor annual party, the one Dumbledore had yet to find out about, the one where every student from Slytherin and Gryffindor in their seventh year went to, and got wasted.

"Your turn Potter," slurred Draco, handing Harry the dragon hide dice cup. Harry grinned at the blond boy and shook the dice.

"Damn, I suck," Harry, moaned as the group handed him another round of Ogden's Best Tequila. Harry downed the liquid and felt the stinging, but it was cool.

One hour later 

The group of students, who were all very, very drunk, but still able to string together coherent sentences decided that they were going to floo to the tattoo and body piercing shop. "Welcome to Alan's Back Alley of Wicked Tattoos and Funky Body Piercing," said a voice, the group of students swung around slowly as if not to feel sick, the floo had really done a number on them.

"We want tattoos and funky piercing-s," said a slurred voice from the back of the group it was Hermione.

"Okay, but first I need signatures," said the man happily, he loved when drunken people came to his shop, it was the most fun. The Slytherin and Gryffindors having signed the paper shakily. "Okay who wants what?" asked the man.

"I want a Harry Potter scar," said Draco, the man smiled happily and complied, apparently all the drunks wanted Harry Potter scars.

"I want my nipple pierced," said Harry with a groan, the man looked shocked but complied once more. Harry of course didn't realize the pain that came with piercing and yelped as the metal went right through his nipple.

_**The Next Morning**_

With Harry 

Harry Potter sat up rather painfully, his chest had a very odd shape under his shirt, and his back and arms hurt, he pulled off his shirt to grab another, suddenly he looked in the mirror at the end of his bed and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he shouted, it had come out very mangled, he wondered why. He had a tattoo written on his arm in a long line it read, on his arm said Down with Voldemort. Slytherins + Gryffindors in a heart on his bicep. On his chest was a rather painful nipple piercing, he stuck out his tongue, it was pierced he smiled anyway; he always wanted to freak out the Dursleys. He turned around to see why his back hurt so badly. His back had signatures of all of the people at the party, he groaned and wondered why they had such a dumb party every year. His hair had lightened quite a bit, instead of jet black it had become brown with whitish blonde streaks. Harry flopped back down on his bed hoping the next time he woke up he'd be normal and without a migraine.

With Draco 

Draco Malfoy sat up slowly, his head was pounding and he felt dizzier than a helicopter, his body ached in the worst way, he ran his hand through his gorg…_What the hell?_ He thought he had bright red hair, and a Potter Scar, he took off his shirt, on his arm was a picture of the dark mark with a red cross through it. His chest a large red heart with the words _Gryffindors and Weasley's_. He groaned and hoped it was only a dream, so he went back to sleep. He had his nose pierced, but luckily it was the only thing pierced.

With Ron 

Ron Weasley woke startled at Harry's yells, he sat up painfully, his right buttock didn't feel quite right, and he rubbed a spot on his forehead that hurt quite badly. Harry rushed over when Ron yelped, Ron looked absolutely hilarious, he had somehow got his red hair dyed platinum blond and gained a scar identical to Harry's.

"Harry my bum hurts," he complained pointing to a spot, "Like I was stung by a bee," he complained, "will you look?" he asked. Harry shook his head no very quickly.

"Fine," Harry relented as Ron begged him. Ron pulled down his boxers suddenly Harry burst into laughter immediately stopping his head ached horribly.

"_What?_" asked Ron with great worry. Harry pulled out some parchment and copied down what was on Ron's butt. It simply said Ron + Hermione, Ron gasped and fainted, luckily falling back onto his bed tiredly. Harry crawled back into bed once more. Ron's lip had three rings in it; Harry laughed as he crawled back into bed.

With Blaise 

Blaise Zabini squinted at the clock next to his bed it read 12:00 he wasn't quite sure if it was midnight or noon, either way his head ached as well as several areas of his body. To say the least Blaise had a Harry Potter Scar as well as every other seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindor as well as eyebrow being pierced four times as well as his ears and nose, he groaned and much like the others went back to sleep hoping it was all a dream.

With Hermione 

Hermione Granger sat up luckily she had cast the hangover charm before she drank, sure she was drunk last night, in fact she was wasted, but her head was clear and she felt great, though her tongue felt like lead.

"Yavandear," Hermione said, she had meant to say Lavender but she couldn't speak properly, her tongue tasted like aluminum foil, and her tongue hurt. She looked in the mirror she like everyone else gained a Harry Potter scar, but to her great shock she had got a very nice haircut, her usual bushy brown hair had somehow become straight, short, thin, and reddish brown. She was even more shocked at the fact of the tongue ring, that was right through her tongue, luckily, they had one week to perfect their talking and stuff before the went home. Hermione thought it was nice, and realized she had also gotten her bellybutton and nose pierced. She also had a tattoo of a lizard on the bottom of her foot. _Odd_ Hermione thought, she wasn't totally frightened by the antic she always wanted a tattoo, and this one was in a spot her parents would never look, now what to do about that scar upon her forehead.

**With Crabbe and Goyle**

The two boys, who rarely left each other's side, woke up at the same time, Goyle yelped and pointed to Crabbe's head, not noticing that Crabbe was doing the same to him. They both had Scar's like Potter and magical tattoo's both had the words, Potter Rulz Voldemort Drulz on their backs, the slammed their hands into their foreheads in frustration, although they were happy about the cross off of the dark mark. They both had their ears pierced.

With Lavender and Parvati 

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil the Gryffindor Gossip Girls woke up, in the same bed, sure they had slept in the same bed before, like a sleepover Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione had all pushed their beds together for fun, on the weekends. The two had their bellybuttons pierced as well as funky sayings. The two felt great except for the pain on their foreheads and stomachs. Lavender had a saying written upon her stomach it read _Slytherin boys r smexy_. She smiled she had always wanted a tattoo, like Lavender, Parvati had a tattoo across her stomach but hers read…_Hot Hogwarts Boyz FanClub_ the two groaned and went back to sleep.

Daphne and Pansy 

Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy Parkinson, felt normal after a night of partying, hung over and in pain. They had random piercings and tattoos across their bodies, but hey they both thought it made them hot, so what's wrong with that?

Seamus, Dean, and Neville 

The last three to wake, the three Gryffindor boys that were left, Neville had dyed his brown hair in Gryffindor colors, and had gained a Harry scar, other than that he had his left ear pierced and the words…_nobody knows I'm gay_ across his bicep, the only problem with that was, it was true, he didn't want the others to know of course. Seamus Finnegan woke to the snores of Dean and the frantic breathing of Neville, he grinned when he saw himself, his mid length hair was dyed black, and he had gained a Harry scar and a tattoo of a flying dragon, on his chest, the only one he was worried about was the rainbow heart on his cheek, it was clearly visible, and no one not one knew he was gay the earring in his ear was hot pink. Dean the last remaining to wake smiled as he sat up Dean had white words written across his arms, _what is the point of living if you can't have any fun. Slytherins rule. Daphne is hot, _and quite a few others, as well as his eyebrow pierced a large bar going right through it.

The price of becoming drunk with a group of Slytherins.

Not Good, everyone of them had tattoos and at least one piercing…the Annual Slytherin and Gryffindor Party was not a good idea.

**A/N: hey, hey it's me the Jamie side of the group, I thought it would be funny, go ahead and flame me I don't care. Review and hope you had a good laugh of two.**


End file.
